Stydia Pregnancy
by MrsMellarkxOxOx
Summary: Season 4, Malia and Stiles were never together. Isaac never left. STYDIA. Follows season 4 except Lydia has a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Stydia Pregnancy**

 **Teen Wolf FanFiction**

 **Set in Season 4, Malia and Stiles aren't dating they are just good friends.**

"Stiles, Wake up" I whisper in his ear smirking. He is snoring softly next to me. I decide to take a shower. Ever since Allison and Aiden's death. I am happy especially after the last few weeks.

 _"_ _Stiles just say it" I told him smiling._

 _"_ _Lydia Martin I'm in love with you and I have been since 3_ _rd_ _grade so please would you be my girlfriend?" He said looking nervous. I didn't answer him verbally I just crashed my lips into his._

 _"_ _I love you too Stiles Stilinski" I said crashing my lips back on to his. Last night we slowly made love. It was by far the happiest night of my life._

 _I manage to shower, dry my hair and put my make up on before Stiles even starts to wake up. He wakes up with a mischievous grin on his face._

 _"_ _Get up Stiles, I want to show my Boyfriend off" I say kissing him._

 _"_ _Lyds please I'll be the one showing you off" He says adorably._

 _"_ _I'm going to make a coffee want one?" I say walking out of the room with an extra sway in my hips._

 _"_ _Sure Thanks Babe" He says. He already uses pet names for me. I find it adorable. I sit in the kitchen reading a magazine while I wait for him to get ready. He comes down the stairs about half an hour later looking gorgeous as usual. He sits on a stool next to me and laces our hands together. We kiss and it's sweet and takes my mind to another galaxy. We drink our coffee and then get ready to leave he insists on taking us in the Jeep. No surprise there. We hold hands the entire way and I sneak kisses when we get to the traffic lights. Stiles has a permanent smile on his face and I'm sure I do as well._

 _At The Lake House, we jump out of the Jeep and immediately re-attach our hands. We both lean in for a kiss which turns into a make-out session until we hear a wolf whistle from behind us_

 _"_ _When were we going to find out about this guys?" Scott says from behind us. We both turn to face him and the pack. Kira, Malia, Isaac and Scott smile when they see our hands linked._

 _"_ _Depends when I decided to let him out of the bedroom" I joke back. Stiles smiles at me, giving me butterflies. It's weird I've never felt this way with a guy._

 _"_ _Scott, Can I talk to you?" Stiles says. Scott nods. "Meet you Later Lyds" He says walking with Scott. He stops about a foot away and turns back and kisses me "I Love You"_

 _"_ _I Love You Too" I reply as he turns to follow Scott. What is he up to?_

 _"_ _So when did this happen?" Malia asks clearly wanting the details. Malia just joined the pack she's proven to be a great friend to everyone however she's slightly weird._

 ** _Present Day_**

We see Isaac running towards us with Stiles and Scott behind.

"What's happened?" I ask looking at the boys.

"Derek's gone" Scott says out of breath "The Calavarers have got him; they've taken him to Mexico Deaton recognized the Shotgun shell" Great. I look at Stiles and he knows what I'm thinking.

"Well it looks like we're going to Mexico then" I say. Everyone nods. "We leave tonight"

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Stiles, you have to tell your Dad" I say. He sighs still packing clothes into a bag. "After the...the"

"The Nogitsune" He says turning to face me. His eyes are looking at the hoodie in his hand.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but your Dad deserves to know he nearly lost you once he can't lose you Stiles your all he has" I tell him. He smiles and runs his hands through my hair.

"If I tell him then we will never get out of here so I'll just tell him we're going camping then he won't be worried" He says kissing the tip of my nose. "You all packed?" I nod and he puts his hoodie on and grabs his bag. "Meet you in the jeep" Of course we're bringing the Jeep. I smile and leave him to talk to his Dad. A few hours later we are on the road and Stiles and I are beginning to get fed up of the pack teasing us.

"I think they're adorable let them be in love" Scott says in between everyone's laughing. I turn to him and he's being absolutely serious. I smile wide and then look back at the road.

"Who are the calavarers?" I ask Scott thinking about what we are going to have to do to save Derek.

"A family of hunters but they're a lot worse than the Argents used to be, they kill almost every supernatural creature they think is a threat" He says

"All supernatural creatures?" Stiles asks looking at me. I sigh knowing exactly what he's thinking. He thinks they might kill me.

"Stiles we won't let them hurt us. We have each other trust me we are getting out of this alive" Scott says

 **Mexico**

"Stiles, you go with Lydia find the Calavarers, Malia, Isaac and Kira blend in at the Calavarers club. I'll try to find Derek" Scott says jumping out of the Jeep. Stiles takes my hand sensing my distress.

We walk to the club first. Stiles holds my hand the whole time as we walk through the crowded club. We make it to the bar and Stiles calls the security guard over.

"Luigi, A shot for these two" The security says smirking

"That's not why we're here" Stiles says and he throws the shotgun shell in his shot glass and the security guard ushers us to the door he was guarding. He takes us down the hall to another room.

"What brings you across the borders?" The apparent leader says smirking and ushering us to sit.

"We came to get Derek Hale" I say refusing to back down to her. She laughs and Stiles grips my hand tighter. "We've heard that you can be bought" Stiles gets the money out of his pocket and throws it on the table.

"$50,000 right there" Stiles says staring her down. I can tell he's getting nervous.

"Now where would a teenage boy get money like this?" She says menacingly. The guards in the room load their guns and smirk at us. "Not smart enough to come alone"

"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles says smirking at her. Her eyes open wide at his revelation.

"You brought a wolf into my home?" She says standing up. I look at Stiles and smile.

"We brought an Alpha" He says smiling back at me. She looks downright annoyed but we didn't come here to play nice. We came to save our friend.

"I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what a dark moon is?" She says looking out of her window

"Part of a lunar phase where the moon is invisible against the backdrop of the sun in the sky" I say curiously. Stiles smiles at me mouths _I love you_. I mouth it back.

"But do you know what it means?" She says sharpening a blade. My anxiety levels are rising by the minute.

"Some people say it's a time of reflection or grief" I answer unsure of her point.

"I wonder why when you and your friends have suffered so much loss you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale" She says. Stiles glares at her.

"Because we don't like to lose" He says venom laced in his voice. The radio crackles to life and she nods.

"Stiles, take ten off the table" Scott says through the radio. He does.

"Maybe you should just take the deal" I say looking at her curiously.

"While I am keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline" She says leaning over the table to look at me. How does she know? Stiles squeezes my hand tighter sensing my fear.

I really hope Scott and the others are coming.

"Oh come on just give us Derek, you don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humour, poor conversations. Just come on take the money" Stiles says trying to buy us time.

She raises the communicator "Show them how the calavarers negotiate" Oh god. Two guards grab us and take us down the hall. But they take us in separate directions.

"LYDIA! Let me go! LYDIA" Stiles shouts trying to break free.

"STILES! Don't hurt him please! STILES!" I shout. The Guards just laugh and drag me into a separate room. I hear Scott roar as they close the door.

 **Stiles POV**

"He's awake!" Kira says calling us over. I run over and help him up.

"Scott are you ok?"I ask. He nods.

"They don't have him. They don't have Derek" He says. This whole thing was a waste of time and now they've got Lydia. Isaac is trying to stop Malia from changing.

"They've got Lydia Scott" Kira says looking at me.

"What? Stiles...I'm sorry I thought she was safe" He says looking at me.

"We'll save her but What the Hell do they want with my Girlfriend?"

 **Lydia POV**

"I don't have much experience with Banshees" She says pouring tea. They would have killed me by now if they wanted to so what do they want?

"Well that makes two of us" I say looking down at my hands. She laughs.

"I have a feeling you under-estimate your abilities Lydia" She says sipping her tea.

"Trust me I have no idea what I'm doing half of the time" I say. It's the truth I have no Idea about being a Banshee.

"Tell me which of these men is about to die?" She says motioning to the guards who have their backs to us. She really doesn't care about human life. I look at the guards startled by her outburst.

 **Stiles POV**

Scott's been banging at the door for ages trying to find some way out. I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that they took her for a reason. Isaac keeps trying to break the door down but it's useless.

"We already looked for a way out Scott" Kira says pacing the room. That was the first thing I did.

"I say that when that door opens we take out whoever's standing there and make a run for it" Malia says shrugging her shoulders.

"What about Lydia?" Kira says. I look at Malia and she just looks at Kira like she doesn't even care.

"What about her?" Malia says. I stand up but Isaac grabs my arm.

"I'm not leaving without her" I say glaring at Malia.

"Why not?" She asks. She's acting like a real bitch.

"Because we don't do that Mal remember what we talked about?" Isaac says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is that what you'd do as a Coyote leave her for dead?" Kira asks. We shouldn't be worrying about this now.

"If she was weak and injured yeah. If it was winter and hunting was bad then I would eat her" Malia says. I sigh and look around the room for some way to get the hell out of here.

"Believe it or not that's an improvement" Isaac says.

"Guys! This isn't a joke Lydia is up there all alone with a complete and utter lunatic" I say getting annoyed at the situation.

 **Lydia POV**

"How does it work? Do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own? Or is it just a feeling?" She teases playing with a knife.

"I told you, I don't know" I say getting anxious at the situation.

"Just how close to death do they have to be?" She says tapping her knife. I look around at the guards. One of them is about to die. All of a sudden she throws her knife and it embeds in the guards heart. I scream and leap of my chair.

"Why did you do that?" I ask trembling.

"He stole from me" She says completely calm. She's crazy.

"What do you want?" I ask turning to face her.

"Right now" I nod my hands shaking "I want to know what kind of Alpha Scott MCcall really is"

 **Stiles POV**

The door suddenly opens and I leap to my feet three guards run in and hold me, Isaac and Malia back. Two more grab Scott and Kira.

"Where are you taking them?" I shout

"Stiles just do what they want ok?" Scott shouts back

The guards drag them both out and throw us to the floor. I immediately get up but by the time I'm at the door it closes. I hit the door shouting after them.

Where the hell is Lydia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **I hope you liked the start of this story on with chapter 2, I added Isaac because I love Isaac he is hilarious and I didn't want Malia to e on her own because She's badass but I don't ship Stalia they're cute but I think Malia and Isaac would be cute. This is about 4 months after Allison and Aidens death and no Isaac didn't move on too quickly. If you want I could write a couple of one-shots about their relationship. Decide in the Reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**

 **Lydia POV**

She drags me back into the club and into the same room that we met her. Scott is there chained to a chair. Electric wires surrounding both chairs.

"Oh god" I say as the guards strap me down to the second chair. I look at Scott and he smiles at me reassuring me that we will get out of this. I nod realizing that I have no choice but to do what they say. The guard drags Kira in and positions her in front of a electrical box. She looks like she's been through hell and back.

"I'll do whatever you want just let them go" Scott says looking at me and Kira. The guards just laugh at him.

"No, I want to play a little game. I'm going to ask you some questions if you answer nobody gets hurt. If not the fox turns the dial on the alpha, if she refuses then my friend turns the dial on the Banshee. The catch is one has the power to heal the other not so much" She says smiling. This is probably her idea of fun.

"Just do what they want Kira, its okay I can take it" Scott says. Kira looks torn. I understand why I wouldn't be able to do it either if it was Stiles.

"Good. Now where is Derek Hale?" She asks. She knows he can't answer that. The whole reason we came here was to find him.

"What? How would I know that?" Scott says clearly annoyed at the question.

"We don't know" I say looking at her. She laughs and turns to Kira.

"Kira turn the dial" She says. Kira shakes her head and looks at Scott with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Kira" Scott says. This makes me want Stiles even more he would make me feel better in an instant. That's why I love him.

"Lets start with one" She says smiling. Kira turns the dial and looks at Scott. The electricity starts and he grits his teeth in pain and I have to look away cause its killing me seeing one of my best friends like this.

 **Stiles POV**

"Can you hear them? Can you hear Scott?" I say getting impatient. Isaac shoots me a evil look but right now I couldn't care less. "Malia, Concentrate"

"I can't the music is blocking out my senses" She says. I turn to Isaac.

"I can't either the wolfsbane has done something to my senses" He says. I slide down the wall with my head in my hands.

"Mal, Look at me you can do this concentrate" Isaac says kneeling in front of her. I take my head out of my hands and look at her. All of a sudden she leans forward and kisses Isaac. I turn my gaze away and think about Lydia.

"I can hear him. I can hear Scott" She says breaking the kiss. My head snaps to her and I stand up.

"And?" I say prompting her.

"They're Killing Him" She says

 **Lydia POV**

"Who's taken Derek?" She says as more electricity flows through Scott. "Who had a vendetta against the Hale's?" I look at Kira and she has tears streaming down her face.

"I said... I don't know" Scott says breathing heavily.

"Oh you don't know, because you haven't figured it out yet. So think, Who could have taken him?" She toys pacing in front of him. She looks at Kira.

"It's okay... It's okay" Scott says nodding at her. She turns the dial and his face contorts in pain. I shake my head.

"Who had the power to shapeshift? Who had the power to turn?" She presses

"I Don't Know!" Scott says through the agonizing pain. She pushes Kira out of the way and turns the Dial. Scott screams out in pain. His eyes start to glow and he dazes out for a moment. He still struggles through the pain though. Suddenly he roars and pulls the chains from the ground.

"Say the name Scott" She says turning the machine off.

"Kate...Kate Argent" He says. That's not possible. The guard unchains me and Scott and she nods and they lead us down a hall. We get out to the courtyard and I see Malia, Isaac and Stiles. Stiles breaths out and runs towards me. I meet him in the middle and we share a passionate kiss. It feels like we could go on for ever until we hear a loud cough from behind us.

"Are you okay?" He asks putting his hands on my cheeks. I nod unable to speak. He pulls me close and we turn to look at the others who are all smiling. "So what now?"

"She thinks we know where we can find Derek." Scott says walking towards us.

"Is she gonna tell us where?" Stiles asks. Scott nods.

"Actually she's giving us a guide" He says. We hear the rev of a motorbike and turn to face the person who just parked next to us. Stiles nods.

"Of course its her" He says looking at Scott.

"Braeden" He says. I nod and so does Isaac.

"Who's Braeden?" Malia asks looking confused.

"A private dectective" I say gripping Stiles' hand.

"I'm the only one whos going to take you to the glacier" Braeden says looking at Scott.

"The church?" I ask.

"What's the church?" Stiles asks

"It's not a place you'll find God" Braeden answers.

 **An Hour Later**

Stiles, Kira, Isaac, Malia and I are in the Jeep and Scott is with Braeden on her bike.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Stiles says looking at me. He starts to slowly rub circles on the back of my hand.

"Physically or Emotionally?" I ask. Emotionally, I'm nervous we have no idea what is going to happen. Physically, I have no idea. I've been feeling really tired and sick recently and I have no idea why. He smiles at me.

"Both" He answers looking at me then back at the road. He amazes me all the time, he doesn't care if he gets hurt he only cares about keeping me safe. We're both fiercely protective of each other.

"I'm okay, just a little nervous. The last time we were all trying to save each other. Two of us died." I say as I turn to look at him. He has a tear running down his face and I instantly regret what I just said. "Stiles...I didn't mean it that way. I'm so sorry I just wasn't thinking"

"It's okay, It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't be so sensitive. I know you were just worried" Stiles says "I love you" I'm about to reply when the jeep suddenly skids across the narrow road. Stiles hits the brakes and the whole jeep lurches forward. Smoke is coming from the front bonnet.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles asks. I nod and push the jeep door open. I step out onto the road and look around for Scott and Braeden; they've stopped about 50 feet away from us and Scott comes running over.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" He asks us frantically. I didn't notice that the others had got out. Isaac is calming Malia down and Stiles has opened the front of the Jeep.

"Scott we have to go if we're going to make it there by sun down" Braeden shouts over.

"Go...Scott we'll be ok" Stiles says coming over to me. I'm still in shock. Stiles wraps his arms round my waist and pulls me close, calming my heartbeat. I nod to Scott and so does Kira. He runs back to Braeden and gets on the bike. I turn to Stiles and he kisses me gently.

"Told you we should have brought my car" I joke lightening the mood. He laughs and leads me over to the front bonnet of the jeep. I look at the tyres and theres something sharp sticking into it. I pull it out and examine it. It looks like bone.

"Stiles... I don't think this was a breakdown" I say holding up the sharp object. He looks up with the spanner in his mouth, his eyes widen when he sees the object. Suddenly there is a howl from the hill behind us and rustling trees. Malia and Isaac snap their heads towards the sound and then at each other. They both stand up slowly. "Guys...What is it?"

All of a sudden Malia runs forward towards the sound. Isaac and Kira run after her shouting her name. Stiles takes the sharp bone like thing off of me and drops it on the bonnet. Screaming is over the noise and then silence when it stops. I turn to the direction that the others ran off in. Someones going to die or someone is already dead. The jeeps engine starts and I jump at the noise.

"Lydia, Come on we have to go get them they might be in trouble" Stiles says opening the door for me. I get into the Jeep and Stiles drives to the narrow path that they ran up. Isaac is standing there with Malia in his arms and Kira following behind them. "What Happened?" Stiles asks helping Isaac get Malia in the Jeep.

"Something sharp flew at me and Malia jumped in front of me. It's healing but slowly" Isaac says getting in the Jeep. I look out of the front window and see a shadowy figure walking towards us.

"Stiles..." I say trying to get his attention. He's busy helping Kira into the Jeep. "Stiles!" His head snaps round to me and I point to the shadowy figure. Kira gets in and Stiles walks round to the drivers seat. Something fly's at his head but he narrowly misses it as he gets in the Jeep. He doesn't start the engine. He just looks at the figure approaching.

"Stiles! Start the Jeep" Kira says. Stiles shakes his head and looks at me. "Stiles!" He starts the jeep as the shadow is right about next to us.

"What the hell Stiles? Were you trying to get us killed?" Isaac says helping Malia sit up.

"No I was trying to look at something. It had sharp objects for fingers like the one that flew at the Jeep. So whatever it was I think it was trying to stop us from helping Scott and Braeden" He says a tear fell down his face and I wiped it away. "I just wanted to help and not be useless all the time"

"Stiles..." I start but he stops me and I understand he needs to think. I take his hand and he squeezes it gratefully. "I love you Stiles Stilinski" He smiles

"I love you Lydia Martin" He says. I feel butterflies in my stomach, I've never felt this way before not about anyone. Not Jackson, Not Aiden I loved both of them but not the way I feel about Stiles he makes me feel complete he makes me feel at home.


End file.
